


Baby, It Was Sweet, You And Me

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Brief cameo from our elf goalie Dobby, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plagueoff, Soulmate AU, Stanley Cup Final 2020, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No matter where Tyler and Jamie are, they always find each other...
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Baby, It Was Sweet, You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about the final, and this is what manifested itself from it. 
> 
> Fingers crossed for next season 🤞🏻

Tyler can't find Jamie anywhere after their interviews with the press; he doesn't exactly blame him for that though. Jamie had to endure it alone while Tyler had John with him, and Tyler can't begin to imagine what that must've been like. It seemed obvious when the soul mark on his wrist started to burn around the time Jamie did his interview, but it's nothing compared to being shut out. He can't _feel_ Jamie at all, something is blocking their connection, which is most likely Jamie. He's known for it, now and again, especially during times like this. 

They've just lost game six of the Stanley Cup final to Tampa and _everyone_ is hurting. Tyler knows Jamie will be beating himself up about it, he knows how emotional his soulmate can get. He's in pain, but he continues to walk around their little bubble in Edmonton, searching for any sign of Jamie. He hates that Jamie is trying to shut him out, they've gone through so much together already and he'd hate for this to be their undoing. Jamie needs time, but at the same time, Tyler hates the thought of him going through this alone. 

"Seggy?" 

Tyler tilts his head up and notices Anton walking toward him; he looks exhausted.

"Hey Dobby," he greets, his tone soft and tired. 

"Looking for Jamie?" 

"Yeah. Have you seen him?" Tyler asks.

Anton nods.

"See him walking around. I pass him four, maybe five times," he replies.

Tyler's chest starts to ache, making him rest his hand over it and rub gently.

"He's closeby, I can feel him. He was shutting me out, but I think the bond is starting to crack a little every time I get closer." 

"Think he need you most right now," Anton suggests. 

He smiles slightly, only it doesn't reach his eyes, Tyler can tell he's struggling too. 

"I can stay, if you need." 

Anton's smile wavers a little, like he actually wants to consider it, but ends up shaking his head instead. 

"We will talk soon. Go find Jamie." 

Tyler hugs Anton before he goes; praises him for everything he did to keep the team afloat too. Anton holds him for a bit longer than they have before, Tyler gets it, as a bit of comfort can go a long way. When they part, Anton's eyes are glossier than before, but he swears that most of it is from Tyler's praise. It's a simple gesture, kind of like a pick me up. It lets him know that their effort wasn't in vain, even if they didn't quite get what they hoped for in the end. 

After Anton leaves, he feels Jamie pull on their bond and Tyler breathes a steady sigh of relief. The mark on his wrist warms up as he gets closer, not painfully, but more of an indicator that Jamie's ready to talk. Well, Tyler isn’t sure there will be much talking, they usually show that through their emotions and the bond. Tyler’s not sure what he’s going to find; he didn’t expect to see Jamie slumped against the wall though. His body language is the same as his interview, head down, shoulders hunched, as well as the palpable silence that follows. Tyler hated hearing about that, yet he hates seeing this the most. 

“There you are...” he sighs.

Jamie raises his head and makes eye contact with Tyler.

"Hey." 

Jamie's voice cracks as he approaches him; wide doe eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears. When Tyler reaches out for him, their bond twists into one, before all their emotions crash over them at once. They embrace so tightly that there's no space between their bodies, with their hands grasping at the fabric of each other's clothes. Then Jamie lets out a pained sob; it's a heartbreaking sound to hear. Tyler attempts to soothe him, but fails as he too elicits a choked out noise and buries his face into Jamie's neck. 

The emotional hurt from Jamie surges through him, burrows itself deep to the point where it could become unbearable, if not for their strong connection. Tyler takes away the hurt Jamie experiences and Jamie does the same for him. They generally work in tandem with each other, only this time it's a lot more than they're used to. For once, Tyler actually feels helpless about all of it. _They were so close._

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry..."

Tyler clenches his jaw and exhales shakily. 

"Don't you dare, Jamie. We did the best we could. Maybe we could've been better, but we _tried_. This is not just on you. We're a team," Tyler states.

Jamie swallows thickly, then presses his nose into Tyler's curls.

"But I'm the one wearing the C on my chest," he whispers. 

Tyler presses himself impossibly close to Jamie, then slides his hand up to Jamie's neck, letting his wrist rest over the soul mark that's there. 

"Look at me," he says. 

It takes Jamie a moment, but he eventually looks at him and gently squeezes Tyler's waist. 

“Yes, you’re the one who wears the C. But we work as a team, and if the team doesn’t gel, then it won’t go the way we need it to. You care about this team so much Jamie and it shows a lot. I’m so happy that we did this, you and me. I know it hurts a lot right now, but we made it to the fucking Stanley Cup final. We earned this.”

Jamie smiles shakily.

“Yeah, we did, baby,” Jamie answers.

“We said let’s prove them wrong and I think we _did_ that. All of us fought our asses off to be here. And most of it is because of your leadership, you’re an amazing captain. I’m _always_ proud of you, babe.”

A shaky breath is punched out of Jamie as he presses his forehead against Tyler’s, bumping their noses together.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Tyler says soothingly.

Tyler tilts his head to kiss Jamie, slow and tender, while Jamie’s arms securely circle around his waist. Jamie kisses back with so much emotion that Tyler’s entire body _sings_ , yet, it’s been like that ever since they met. They would go to hell and back for each other, no matter the odds, nor the obstacles that stood in their way. Both of them were intended to be soulmates, it was an ever-growing _pull_ that brought them together, they sought each other out at every chance they got. 

Jamie’s the first one to draw back before he leans in to kiss Tyler again, _twice._ His hand comes to rest on Tyler’s waist; takes away some of the pain that’s bothered him for a while. Tyler lets out a sigh when it starts to ebb and brushes a kiss on Jamie’s cheek as thanks. The warmth of Jamie’s touch is something Tyler can’t live without, he feels alone when Jamie isn’t nearby. But luckily, they basically live in each other’s pockets, maybe more so than usual in the next few months. 

“You know what the best thing is?”

One of Tyler’s brows rises slightly.

“What?” he asks.

Tyler feels Jamie’s delicate fingers caress over the silver band on his ring finger; takes his time to run them over every detail on the band. Jamie then lifts Tyler’s hand and lightly kisses his knuckles, before he moves to his palm. A wave of affection settles in the pit of Tyler’s stomach, even at the worst of time, Jamie manages to make him see the brighter side to things. 

“We’re going to get married soon,” Jamie hums contently.

A smile spreads across Tyler’s face.

“And I count myself pretty lucky for that.”

They meet for another kiss as Tyler’s hands slide into Jamie’s hair and coaxes a sigh out of his fiancé. When they part for about the fifth time Tyler cups Jamie’s jaw, then purses his lips in thought.

“Do you want to keep walking, or go back to my room?”

Jamie skims his thumb over Tyler’s bottom lip; eyes half-lidded but attentive.

“Another walk around won’t hurt, _then_ we can go back to your room,” he suggests.

Tyler smirks.

“That sounds promising,” Tyler drawls.

“Yeah, sleep sounds great right about now.”

A chuckle vibrates low in Tyler’s throat, before he takes Jamie’s hand, guiding him back in the direction he came from earlier. They’re silent for a time until Tyler can’t stop giggling and Jamie starts to question him about it.

“We should’ve listened to Dobby and just stole the cup when we had the chance,” he replies with an amused grin.

Jamie laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://fourteen-ninety-one.tumblr.com/)


End file.
